duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising NEX, The Enlightened
Rising NEX, the Enlightened is the Lunatic Emperor of the sun and ironically, despite being a flagship card, was among one of the worst flagship cards in the game, along with Eternal Phoenix, Katsumugen, Climax and Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win". Story After the overthrowing of the 7 Lunatic Emperors, the Emperor of the Gods and their Origins had gained an one-sided advantage over the resistance force and nobody can stop them. However, in the same time Bolshack NEX was training in Bolshack Valley and was guarded by Fire Birds. He sensed this danger and gone through the tranining that he needs to take to become a Lunatic Emperor himself. He suceeded and became which then evolved into Rising NEX, the Enlightened. The new Rising NEX has the ability to slay gods in one hit and charged towards the highly powerful Emperor of the Gods. He then dealt a blow that seemed weak, but it was imbued with God-slaying powers and the Emperor of Gods were destroyed. However, a new group of Origin Gods known as the Creation Gods were sent afterwards. As they were completely invincible, Rising NEX was defeated. Rising NEX would later be reborn as Bolshack Cross NEX and defeat the Creation Gods. Card Explanation Despite its epicness that the officals made him to be, the card did not live up to its name and is total crud in-spite of the super long effect text. Honestly if you would think this card is the ultimate trump, read the effects carefully. The first thing that comes in mind with this card is it is an ultimate evolution creature that costs 6, which is really cheap as compared to many ultimate evolution creatures out there. But it evolves from Armored Dragon or Fire Bird Evolution creatures and thus is actually pretty difficult since most of them are pretty heavy. However, at least the base cost to power ratio is better than Eternal Moon.... But the effects are literally crap, so being famous does not really mean anything. Let us see. The first effect is when you put Rising NEX into the batthe zone, your opponent chooses the creature with the least power and destroy it, which can be used to deal with lone powerhouses. But against multiple creatures, it's not that good since your opponent could just sacrifice a Bronze-Arm Tribe. Then to the second effect; God Slayer. This is basically a slayer that only activates when battling a God. Once Rising NEX battles a God, Rising NEX AND the god will be destroyed. Remember, if Rising NEX would lose against a God, only ONE part of the God leaves the battle zone, NOT the whole God! But it does remove weaker 2-part Gods entirely, one during the battle, and one by the slayer. However, since there are exactly ZERO gods in the Metagame, this ability is pointless. Also it does not work on God Izumo, Lawless Godkind since he's completely invincible. And to the last effect which makes this card really very bad. When it gets destroyed, your opponent again chooses the creature with the lowest power, then yours, then you turn that creature into an Non-Evolution Dragon. This means that when this creature is destroyed, it does DESTROY YOUR OWN CREATURES! And you put a non-evolution dragon from the graveyard into the battle zone which sounds great, but it's from the graveyard, which means that if you used fire birds as evo bait and you did not have any graving beforehand, you will only waste 2 creatures (Rising NEX and the creature you sacrificed)! And don't forget your opponent sacrifices the weakest creature he had, so he can just choose to sacrifice a Bronze-Arm Tribe. Also DO NOT forget that it happens when Rising NEX is destroyed, so it cannot do any thing when it is bounced or sent to the mana zone! Which means it's another victim of Intense Vacuuming Twist. And so this creature's abilities are anything but flashy which Lunatic Emperors should be, and thus is pretentious and left in the dust. Anime This is Shobu's trump card, which he used against and defeated his Emperor of the Gods. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:NEX Category:Lunatic Emperor Category:Armored Dragon Category:Evolution Creature Category:Characters